


Пока (которое "прощай", а не "ещё нет")

by WhisperOfTheDay



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Allusions to:, Angst, Bad Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Consequences of the war, Depression, Dystopia, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Newt's POV, Newt-centric, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Uprising compliant, post the first movie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfTheDay/pseuds/WhisperOfTheDay
Summary: В хаосе, с музыкальным сопровождением в виде криков ужаса, скрежета металла, прощальных слов через слёзы, звуков сирен и пропадающих с экрана красных точек, приходит кульминация. И сразу конец. Сброс часов как начало новой эры.Мир вдруг становится слишком велик. Возможностей вдруг удушающе много.А на самом деле..?





	Пока (которое "прощай", а не "ещё нет")

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа есть [на фикбуке. ](ficbook.net/readfic/7523763)

Когда фиг знает сколько лет ты окружен бетонными стенами, дышишь аммиаком, снова и снова пересматриваешь старые экшн фильмы, потому что новых не выпускают; засыпаешь с мыслью, что можешь не проснуться _(и, может, не так уж это и плохо_ ), а днём убеждаешь себя, что рожден ради одной только цели - спасти мир _(стать легендой, попасть в учебники по истории; заставить свою маму жалеть, что не она вырастила такого великого человека; записать свой собственный музыкальный альбом, прославиться, спасти ми- короче, там много целей, на самом деле, но тем же лучше?)_

Когда чётко по расписанию, накорябанным ужасным подчерком на досках и бумагах, трещина в реальности извергает очередное чудо(вище) и жизнь наполняется неоновым бирюзовым, ты снова один противостоишь всему миру.

Пару дней, может неделя эйфории, ну и заново, тот же цикл, глотаешь кломипрамин как нутриентовые таблетки. А потом, точно так же в хаосе, с музыкальным сопровождением в виде криков ужаса, скрежета металла, прощальных слов через слёзы, звуков сирен и пропадающих с экрана красных точек, приходит кульминация. И сразу конец. Сброс часов как начало новой эры.

Когда фиг знает сколько лет ты ждал этого момента _(ждал ведь? сто процентов ждал, не придумывай)_ , не нужно никаких усилий, чтобы присоединиться ко всеобщему ликованию; главное не думать, _не думать_ , просто ржать как конь с тупых шуток, да и просто так без причины, тонуть в объятиях и дешевом алкоголе.

И почему-то этим всё не заканчивается.

Время движется дальше, хотя скорее уж ползёт, распластывается на полу, как внутримышечный паразит кайдзю, если на него ещё сверху плеснуть муравьиной кислотой. Дико сложно заставить себя подстроиться под эту скорость. Жить иначе. Жить. А не каждый день уговаривать себя встать и продолжить эту борьбу со всем и всеми. Хотя по логике должно быть наоборот.

Мир стал слишком велик. Возможностей вдруг стало удушающе много.

А на самом деле? Всё равно всё та же пластмассовая еда, те же осточертевшие своей пустотой коридоры, та же ржавая аппаратура, те же безумные цены на скетчбуки и сладкое. Та же ложь в отчетах и интервью, те же избитые фразы из уст официалов в память погибшим пилотам, как будто они их знали лично. На ассамблеях/собраниях/созывах/ _как-только-это-не-называют-боже_ /конвенциях обсасывают одни и те же глобальные и локальные проблемы, как будто это что-то решит.

Что изменилось, так это настроение. Из торжествующего, скорбящего, полного, хоть и противоречивых, но _эмоций_   всё стало каким-то излишне умиротворённым, флегматичным, апатичным даже, безжизненным. Люди теперь расстворяются в мире, который как-то слишком резко поменял стиль на реализм. Нет больше гиганстких роботов из манги и чудовищ высотой с небоскреб из научно-фантастических фильмов. Не на что больше надеяться, не на что больше молиться, нет чего-то такого значимого и ужасного и огромного, чтобы равнять на это свои проблемы и делать вывод, что всё- житейское и вообще фигня.

Казалось бы, всё должно было стать, как прежде, а хрен. То 'прежде' было вообще не в этой жизни, а по правилам реиркарнации прошлые жизни не помнят.

Не то чтобы он принадлежит к низшим слоям общества, для которых существование не прекращало быть адом и не прекратит, но это чувство потерянности будто впитал в себя чёртов вонючий воздух, без шуток.

Весело хотя бы представлять толстожопых толстосумов, которые теперь не знают, во что вложиться и где заработать, и сидят с круглыми глазами, не заметив, когда это концу света пришёл конец.

Отвратительно это всё. Цвéта грязного серого с примесями разлагающегося синего и багряного. Оголённый и искорёженный фрэймворк зданий, разбитое стекло, скрипящее под кедами, сияющее в свете анимированных неоновых вывесок _('Хороший порошок, недорого')_ , а под стеклом может быть чьё-то тело (а ведь откуда ты знаешь, что нет?). Из любой точки отравленного и отравляющего центра видно рёбра Реконера, на которых понастроены домики, на первый взгляд игнорирующие законы физики. На второй взгляд видны старые шаткие сваи и несметное количество верёвок, поддерживающих их в этом положении, и невольно задумываешься, каково это: каждый день возвращаться домой и не быть уверенным, что пол не провалится под ногами. (Хотя на самом деле прекрасно знаешь, каково.)

В результате событий прошлого месяца, процентов 40 переживших предыдущие Ивенты небоскребов снесено чуть ли не под корень, три дистрикта Гонконга в руинах. А скелет (вместе с храмом этих полоумных, вырубленном в черепе бедного кайдзю) _чудесным_ образом остался невредимый. Члены культа Сестёр уже провозгласили это место величайшей святыней и повысили цену за вход, даже для поломников. И только один единственный учёный ( _может два, но это не точно_ ) знает и понимает, почему крылатый кайдзю увёла бой от извращенных останков собрата. Чего этот безумец-учёный _не_ понимает, так это почему сам остался жив.

(Сняться ли Ньюту кошмары? _О, да._ Об этом как-нибудь потом.)

Звёзды он уже не помнит, когда последний раз видел. Облака, бесконечные, болотного оттенка. И как-то невольно добавляешь своё дыхание к воздуху, веющему усталостью и гнилью.

Думается иногда: "Ну чё, раз мы победили, можно теперь спокойно и сдаться, да?"

Лично он после каждой подобной мысли огребает (небольно) книгой по затылку или мелом в спину. Это помогает. До тех пор, пока он сам не оставляет позади зеленую доску, голографические столы, скальпели, на половину исправную кофемашину, бордово-коричневый клетчатый диван, почти стертую демаркационную линию, кислотно-зеленые резервуары - пустые теперь, всё сожержимое уехало в Питкаирн, чтобы никогда не увидеть свет солнца снова.

Работники исследовательского центра долго переволакивали внутренности Мутавора, Фьенда, Отачи, Рахнида, Боунсквида, Цэрэмандэра, Аттикона (да, он попрощался с ними всеми поименно, хоть это они заслужили, в конце концов) в свои цистерны для перевозки.

Ньют смотрел. Не шёл дождь, а лучше б шёл, было бы эпичнее. Он бы может заплакал.

Чувствовалось это будто его собственные внутренности выковыривают и помещают в коробки, встряхивая для пущего. Как-то тогда к нему и пришло осознание, что вот уезжает его смысл жизни. Что как бы всё.

Запоздало, да, но он очень хорошо умеет отключать мозг, когда нужно. Когда не нужно тоже.

И теперь он уходит следом, с целью скрыть себя от мира (или мир от себя) так же, как запрут за тысячью замков останки монстров, чтобы лишний раз не ворошить дурные воспоминания. У них не получится, а вот у него- вполне.

Не так сложно вычеркнуть себя из истории, когда ты всегда был лишь незначительной, маленькой шуткой. Немного черного маркера ушло, чтобы замазать его имя в документе о Питфолл, где один судьбоносный, самоотверженный, _эпический_ эксперимент поспешили засекретить, от греха подальше.

Он сказал пока, он придумал оправдание. С последним была бы сложность, если бы подстраивать ложь пришлось под нескольких друзей (именно друзей), а так. Мако давно пропала с радара вместе с Райли- сказали только, что им нужно время (Ньют искренне рад, что они нашли друг друга); Тэндо уволился и вернулся к семье, он должно быть наконец счастлив; Элора не выходила на связь много лет (почему он вообще подумал о ней??); родакам Ньют позвонил только однажды, где-то полтора месяца назад, после закрытия разлома, сказал, что будет занят _("Смотрите меня по телеку!")_ и долго не сможет вернутся. И слава Богу.

Остался только Германн. Дюжина лет знакомства, 5 лет работы бок о бок, путевка прямиком в сознание физика и Ньют знает его вдоль и поперек. Так что скормить ему что-то правдоподобное было проще простого.

Ауч. Как-то это грубо прозвучало...

Он сказал пока. Там даже были объятия. Реакцию коллеги _(друга, лучшего друга, партнера по дрифту)_ на его поспешный отъезд мозг удалил из памяти. Так же поступил и с обещанием поддерживать контакт и часто встречаться. И слава Богу.

А стоп, он же агностик. Точно.

(Похер.)

Перед ним перекрёсток, где одна дорога превращается в тысячи. И ни одна не ведет ни к чему хорошему. Потому что апокалипсис не был остановлен, лишь поставлен на паузу.

И у него в руке плеер.

Голова раскалывается, как зеркало, в центр которого заехали кулаком, и в каждом мельчайшем осколке отражение их отвратительных, склизких лиц. Их крики передаются через Хайв, будто через усилитель, множатся на десятки, тысячи, миллиарды, складываются воедино внутри него, давят на его и так хлипкую психику со всей силой, чтобы наверняка.

Хотя может это злость, ненависть, отчаяние, а не продуманный план. Может, они вскрывают ему вены, чтобы утолить жажду мести. Ведь его собственный голос потерялся в бескрайней обжигающей синеве Антевселенной уже давно.

Он боится темноты, но нырнул в неизвестность головой вперёд. Он крикнул изо всех сил в глубины параллельного мира, и его эхо попало в паутину лживых убеждений и сладких обещаний и не смогло выкарабкаться.

Зато дорога теперь только одна. И так легче.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали, надеюсь, Вам понравилось. Я очень ценю любой фидбэк, так что не стесняйтесь пожалуйста ^^ Писать не на англе так странно. Мне интерсно узнать, как это вышло.


End file.
